


Mientras este a tu lado.

by Edithcumberbatch23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edithcumberbatch23/pseuds/Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: John lo único que pide es un lindo San Valentín al lado de Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sherlock es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece, no gano nada con esto, solo la satisfacción de ver a Sherlock y John juntos.
> 
> Advertencias: Este fic es un crossover de Sherlock y Harry Potter. Contiene escenas de sexo que espero que sean de su agrado.

Mientras este a tu lado.

 

Empezaba a odiar este día, y no era para menos, el gran comedor estaba completamente infestado de corazones flotantes, velas rojas con aromas dulces y deliciosos, pequeñas hadas flotando cuán grande era el techo lanzando chispas y brillos de colores a cualquier estudiante que se les acercara (y donde había parejas eran más efusivas), pequeños querubines que volaban por las cuatro mesas del comedor esparciendo corazones de papel que se convertían en lindas mariposas. Parejas besándose a diestra y siniestra como si no existiera nadie más en el gran comedor. Y maldición incluso la comida hacía referencia a ese día.

 

Bueno está bien no es que odiase ese día realmente, solo estaba un poco disgustado, porque se supone que hoy 14 de febrero tenía un almuerzo con mi estúpido novio, y él ni siquiera había aparecido. No es que me sorprendiera la verdad ya estoy acostumbrado. Pero quería que esto fuera especial, este era el último día de San Valentín que pasaríamos en Hogwarst, y a pesar que ya llevábamos dos años de relación, nunca hemos celebrado ningún San Valentín, no somos ese tipo de parejas románticas. 

 

Realmente no es que fuéramos una pareja muy normal, y tampoco es que mi novio fuera alguien ordinario, (estábamos hablando del gran Sherlock Holmes por supuesto) un estudiante de Ravenclaw, el más apuesto, inteligente, curioso, suspicaz, cabezota, fastidioso, busca problemas, impuntual, sobre todo impuntual, y aun así lo amaba (y era en esos momentos cuando me preguntaba si yo estaba loco). 

 

Mientras picaba un pedazo de pastel de chocolate en la mesa de Gryffindor, y esperaba que por obra de algún milagro o una magia muy poderosa Sherlock apareciera. Mi mente viaja hacia mi primer año en Hogwarst, en la primera vez que había visto a Sherlock, siempre dicen que la primera impresión es importante, pero creo que en este caso no aplica.

 

Todos los nuevos alumnos estaban nerviosos, asustados, emocionados, incluyéndome, pero él estaba... aburrido si esa es la palabra correcta para describirlo definitivamente, su indiferencia y la manera en la que actuó me hizo pensar que nunca podría llevarme bien con ese chico. Pero creo que el destino tenía otro plan en mente, en mi segundo año los Gryffindor compartimos todos las clases con alumnos de Ravenclaw y para mi desgracia siempre me tocaba de compañero Sherlock. Nunca hablaba con él, ni siquiera lo miraba, corría un horrible rumor de que todo aquel que se acercaba a Sherlock se arrepentía para siempre. Y tal vez debí hacer caso a ese rumor y alejarme de él, pero como ya lo he dicho el destino es caprichoso. Todo de él me fue atrayendo poco a poco, su falta de amigos, el que nunca lo encontrara comiendo en el gran comedor, sus habilidades en cada materia, el don innato que tenia para sacar de quicio a los maestros y al mismo tiempo corregirlos cuando estos se equivocaban, que cada vez que consideraba una materia era aburrida salía del salón sin más adjudicando que en su palacio mental no era necesario cosas tan estúpidas. Todo de él era extrañamente maravilloso y atrayente.

 

Pero fue hasta una clase de pociones donde la amistad surgió, después de haber hecho explotar un caldero, solo por el simple hecho de que Sherlock agrego unos ingredientes que no eran por simple curiosidad. Terminamos castigados limpiando el desastre causado por la explosión y de paso todos los demás calderos. Esa fue la mejor semana de toda mi vida, claro quitando a un lado lo del castigo. Sherlock y yo nos volvimos rápidamente en amigos y a decir verdad éramos completamente inseparables.

 

Hogwars tuvo un cambio imprescindible para mí al lado de Sherlock, salíamos a media noche en busca de aventuras. Y él cada día trataba de romper cada una de las reglas del colegio, tratando de descubrir todos los secretos, pasadizos, y misterios que albergaba Hogwarts y yo siempre estaba a su lado. Desde entonces pasamos casi todos nuestros tiempos libres castigados, claro solo si éramos descubiertos. Que sucedía casi siempre.

 

Los años pasaron y tal vez desde que mi mirada se cruzo con la de Sherlock me había enamorado irremediablemente de él. Pero sentía tanto miedo al rechazo que me di por vencido sin ni siquiera intentarlo. 

 

Las cosas cambiaron en nuestro quinto año juntos, en un partido de Quidditch (Sherlock no jugaba, lo consideraba estúpido y aburrido) de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Todo iba bien demasiado bien teníamos una ventaja de de 40 puntos y las exclamaciones de los Gryffindor nos alentaban a seguir jugando.  
Tenía que dar lo mejor de mí como cazador y como capitán del equipo, en mis manos tenia la Quaffle no lo pensé dos veces volé a toda velocidad en mi saeta de fuego (un regalo de Sherlock) esquivando Bludgers, jugadores de Ravenclaw e incluso vi pasar la Snitch volando cerca de mi cabeza. Estaba tan cerca de los aros, lance la Quaffle con toda la fuerza de mi brazo, y logre anotar un gol otros 10 puntos más para Gryffindor. Los gritos de alegría de los Gryffindor no se hicieron esperar, pero a pesar de que toda la adrenalina, la euforia y la alegría que corrían por mi cuerpo, solo había una persona a la que iba dedicado todos los tiros de gol. 

 

Dirigí mi mirada a los alumnos de Ravenclaw, eran una masa de colores azul y bronce, pero eso no era lo que buscaba. Lo que destacaba entre todos los Ravenclaw eran un letrero con colores rojos y dorados con la leyenda "vence a esos estúpidos John" que era sostenido por Sherlock, creo que eso era una de las razones por las que no tenía amigos en Ravenclaw. Seguí jugando pero alguien llamo mi atención, y ese alguien estaba al lado de Sherlock, y la verdad es que no me agradaba mucho.

 

Era la chica de Slytherin, Irene Adler, estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca de Sherlock y eso no me agradaba nada. Al voltear la mirada una vez más hacia ellos algo me sorprendió y descoloco por completo, Sherlock besaba a Irene. Y tal vez había visto mal, pero mi cerebro no lograba salir de su asombro y lo último que sentí fue el golpe de una Bludger que me derribaba de la escoba, escuche los gritos de todos los que observaban el juego, y yo solo caía de una altura mayor a los 50 metros, todo se torno oscuro y me desvanecí por completo.

 

Algo cambio en mí ese día al despertar a mitad de la noche lo único que pude divisar era el alborotado cabello de Sherlock. Estaba sentado en una pequeña silla al lado de la cama, su cabeza recostada en un espacio del colchón, me sentí adolorido al estirar mis brazos y tocar su cabello. Se despertó con mi contacto, y en sus increíbles ojos se reflejaba el alivio que tenia.

— John... — fue un simple susurro pero su voz resonó en cada recóndito lugar de la enfermería. 

 

— Sher... Sherlock.

 

— ¡Oh John! Creí que nunca despertarías. — Sherlock estaba agitado, sus ojos estaban rojos y lagrimas secas bañaban su rostro — Una Bluger te golpeo en la cabeza. Y si no fuera por la directora McGonagall estarías muerto.... y yo... yo estaba muy asustado porque no despertabas. Te iban enviar a San Mugo... por el golpe en la cabeza, pero.

 

— Shhh… tranquilo Sherlock. — puse mi mano en su boca para callarlo. Dejo de hablar, solo ignorando su voz fui consciente del dolor de cabeza. Con mi otra mano toque el área afectada, una venda rodeaba toda mi cabeza.

 

Sherlock me miraba expectante, tal vez esperando que me desmayara de nuevo, le sonreí y le destape su boca, el alivio inundo su rostro y tomo mi mano entre las suyas. El silencio predomino por unos minutos en la enfermería. Y en ese silencioso momento con mi cerebro trabajando de una manera acompasada por el golpe, me acorde del beso de Sherlock con Irene… y sentía una rabia inimaginable recorrer mi cuerpo.

 

No podía soportar la simple idea de Sherlock besando a Irene, ni a cualquier otra persona…que no fuero yo. Mis pensamientos eran egoístas, pero no cometería el error de dejar que separaran a Sherlock de mi lado.

 

Me acerque lentamente a él y con mi mano libre acaricie su cabello, bajando lentamente por su rostro tratando de limpiar el rastro de lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban observando a los míos, su respiración se relajo junto a la mía. Delinee sus labios con mi pulgar y sus respiración se detuvo por un momento, no me detenía y eso me daba mas ánimos para acercarme, reduje la distancia de nuestros rostros probando sus fríos labios, empecé un beso al compás de nuestras respiraciones, que a pesar de la inexperiencia me supo a gloria.

 

Sherlock respondía con la misma intensidad que le dedicaba a sus casos y eso me hacía sentir especial, al separarnos solo sonreímos le hice un espacio en mi cama y él se quedo recostado conmigo esa noche, mientras me contaba todo lo que paso después del golpe en la cabeza e insistía en decirme una y otra vez que Irene lo había besado a la fuerza y él no había respondido, eso no me quitaba lo enojado, pero ahora ya nadie podía quitarme a Sherlock. Y esa misma noche probé más de mil veces sus labios.

 

A la mañana siguiente la enfermera y la directora nos encontraron en la misma cama profundamente dormidos y claro que no fue del agrado de las dos, castigaron a Sherlock por salir a horas inapropiadas de su cama y pareció importarle muy poco, porque siguió haciéndolo hasta que me dieron de alta en la enfermería. El rumor se esparció por todo Hogwarst agregando cosas más escabrosas y al parecer a nadie lo había tomado por sorpresa muchos ya se lo esperaban. Incluso mi familia y la de Sherlock aceptaron nuestra relación.

 

Con el tiempo la relación avanzo, aparecieron las caricias, los besos a escondidas, las escapadas a lugares secretos para hacer cosas más intimas…pero a pesar de estar saliendo durante dos años nunca habíamos llegado hasta el final. No es porque no quisiéramos, solo que cuando lo intentábamos siempre éramos interrumpidos, en Hogwarts, en la casa de Sherlock, en mi casa, no hay un solo lugar donde no lo hubiéramos intentado y nunca funcionaba.

 

Y es por eso que ahora estaba aquí tratando de hacer algo estúpidamente romántico y especial, pero mi estúpido novio no aparecía. Me rendí deje el pastel a un lado y salí del gran comedor, podía sentir la mirada de todos puesta en mí y realmente me importo muy poco.

 

Era sábado por lo que regresaría a la cama y descansaría un poco más. O tal vez debería buscara a Sherlock…no, no era una buena idea. Iba subiendo las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor cuando alguien grito mi nombre, por un instante creí que se trataba de Sherlock pero al voltear vi el pequeño y menudo cuerpo de Molly con su uniforme de Ravenclaw y su larga coleta meneándose al ritmo de sus pisadas.

 

— Hola John. — dijo Molly y volteo a todos lados buscando algo. – Creí que estarías con Sherlock.

 

— No Molly, me dejo plantado como siempre.

 

— ¡Que! Pero se levanto temprano, porque dijo que iría contigo. — por un segundo me preocupe, y si le había pasado algo a Sherlock.

 

— ¿Estás segura? 

 

— ¡Sí! Salió temprano en la mañana de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

 

Me preocupe y al ver la cara de Molly supe que ella también, donde rayos se había metido Sherlock.

 

— Molly lo voy a buscar si sabes algo o lo encuentras antes que yo me avisas. ¿Está bien? — ella solo asintió.

 

Salí corriendo sin dirección fija por los pasillos y escaleras de Hogwarts, preguntando a todo mundo si habían visto a Sherlock. Algunos maestros me regañaron por correr en los pasillos, pero no me importo seguí mi rumbo y todos y cada uno de los que les había preguntado negaron haberlo visto. La preocupación empezó a invadir todo mi cuerpo, pero cuando llegue cerca de las mazmorras alguien me detuvo al voltear pude ver el bello rostro de Irene Adler dibujando una sonrisa pretenciosa.

 

— ¿Se te perdió algo Watson? – dijo con esa melodiosa voz que poseía.

 

— Nada que te interese Adler. — la ignore para seguir buscando a Sherlock.

 

— Tal vez yo tengo información de tu novio perdido.

 

— ¿Sabes donde esta? ¡Dímelo! ¡Ahora!

 

Ella solo ensancho más su sonrisa y me dirigió una mirada petulante.

 

— ¿Por qué lo haría? La forma en que te comportas no es la manera de tratar a una dama. 

 

Ella tenía razón por mucho que la odiara, nunca me había atrevido a gritarle de esa manera.

 

— Lo siento. Yo solo estoy preocupado por Sherlock. — ella no apartaba su mirada de mi- Te agradecería mucho que me dijeras donde está, por favor. 

 

— Séptimo piso. Sabes ahora ya sé porque Sherlock te escogió, eres muy lindo. 

 

Ella solo se dio la vuelta y se perdió en las mazmorras, no perdí el tiempo y corrí hasta el séptimo piso empujando a las personas en las escaleras, al llegar a él busque a Sherlock por todos lados. Y lo encontré estaba en frente del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, lanzando hechizos a la pared de enfrente, estaba bien, no lo pasaba nada, y verlo de esa manera tan despreocupada hizo resurgir el enojo en mi. 

 

— ¡Maldita sea Sherlock! — se sorprendió por mi grito y volteo a verme. — ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?

 

— John… lo siento. Yo solo estaba...

 

— ¡No hables! Sabes que, no quiero saber nada— en su cara surgió la preocupación— Te he estado buscando como un loco pensando que te había pasado algo malo. ¡Pero no! El gran Sherlock Holmes prefiere estar lanzando hechizos a las estúpidas paredes que pasara tiempo con su novio. 

 

— ¡No! John yo solo estaba… yo solo quería qu… que

 

Sherlock no sabía que decir y eso ya era un problema, estaba realmente enojado con él que no me importo que la tristeza se reflejara en su rostro.

 

— Si te importo tan poco, tal vez deberíamos terminar con esto…— la mirada de Sherlock se volvió acuosa, sus labios se movían pero de ellos no salió ninguna palabra. 

 

No lo decía enserio, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo. Pero a veces Sherlock necesitaba algunas lecciones. Me di la vuelta para dejarlo solo, cuando me acorde de algo, de mi bolsillo saque una pequeña caja adornada con un brillante papel plateado y se lo lance, lo atrapo por puro reflejo.

 

— Feliz san Valentín Sherlock.

 

Y después lo deje solo.

Me quede toda la tarde y parte de la noche en la sala común de Gryffindor en mi silla preferida al lado de la chimenea observando el fuego. Sé que estaba mal todo lo que le dije a Sherlock y me arrepentía de todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho. Hoy era solo un estúpido día mas, no tenía que comportarme como un loco desquiciado solo porque él no quería festejarlo conmigo.

 

Me quede más tiempo del que había imaginado viajando en mis pensamientos, al percatarme de que ya no había absolutamente nadie en la sala común. Pasaban de las 21:30 cuando decidí que era mejor ir a dormir pronto seria el toque de queda y no podría salir a ningún lado. 

 

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras escuche como se abría el retrato de la Dama Gorda y por ella entraba James Potter, se sorprendió al verme parado en las escaleras.

 

— Hola John.

 

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas a estas horas James?

 

— Las suficientes créeme, pero realmente necesitaba salir un rato.

 

— Si te sacan del equipo de Quidditch estaremos en problemas sin nuestro buscador. — le recordé lo que siempre le decía cuando veía que volvía después de el toque de queda.

 

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tenía que vigilar a mi hermano. — se acerco a un lado de las escaleras.

 

— ¿Tu hermano?

 

— Sí. Sabes que Albus está saliendo con ese amigo suyo…

 

— ¿Scorpius…?

 

— Si ese imbécil, si lo veo haciendo algo indecente a mi hermano le cortó la cabeza. — me causo gracia que James se preocupara por su hermano.

 

— No creo que Albus esté muy de acuerdo.

 

— Me importa muy poco lo que Albus quiera. Ten. — dijo y me lanzo su capa de invisibilidad, ya me la había mostrado años atrás.

 

— ¿Para qué…?

 

— Vi a Sherlock, y no se veía muy bien parecía que acababa de ver a un Dementor. — el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de Sherlock me hizo sentir mal por mis acciones. — Supuse que se habían peleado. Sabes que no lo soporto, pero yo se que lo quieres, así que ve por él.

 

No lo pensé dos veces a penas iba a salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando James me hablo de nuevo.

 

— Está a un lado del retrato de Barnabás el Chiflado.

 

— Gracias James te debo una.

 

El solo sonrió y cuando parecía que ya se iba a su habitación volteo y me dijo.

 

— John dile que si está haciendo, lo que creo que está haciendo. Debe pasar tres veces enfrente de la pared y pensar muy bien lo que desea.

 

Me descoloco un poco lo que me dijo me sonrió y me deseo una linda noche, y desapareció hacia las escaleras. Me coloque la capa y salí rumbo a el retrato de Barnabás el chiflado, con todo el cuidado de no ser descubierto. Al llegar pude ver a Sherlock en la misma posición que lo había dejado y me pregunte si realmente no se había movido de allí en todo el día. Me quite la capa solo por un momento.

 

—Sherlock. — Volteo a verme y me sentí el hombre más estúpido de todo el planeta, sus ojos estaban rojos, su cara pálida. En ese preciso momento desee darme un golpe en la cabeza. Alce mis brazos y simplemente le dije. — Ven.

 

El corrió a mis brazos sin dudarlo ni un instante, lo abrace lo más fuerte que podía mientas trataba de cubrirnos con la capa, al lograrlo quedamos cubiertos por su oscuro velo y era consciente de que nuestras piernas estaban a la vista pero no importo. Abrace a Sherlock respirando su dulce aroma y él hacía lo mismo conmigo. Lo solté solo un poco para ver sus ojos. 

 

— Lo siento. Por favor perdóname. — le dije 

 

—Nunca vuelvas a decirlo, sabes que te amo John. No quiero que te vayas de mi lado. 

 

Lo bese al sentirme tan dichoso, yo sabía que Sherlock me amaba y nada importaba más que eso. Terminamos sentados en el pasillo comiéndonos a besos mientras la capa hacia el trabajo de cubrirnos. Al tomar una de sus manos sentí una pequeña pulsera detuve el beso para alzar su muñeca y contemplarla. Era el regalo que le había dado una pulsera de plata con el pequeño dije de un violín era sencillo pero perfecto para Sherlock, bese su mano. 

 

— Te queda bien. 

 

— Me gusta. Gracias. — Volvió a besarme. — Aunque tu regalo aun no lo descubro.

 

No entendí muy bien a aunque se refería pero tratándose de Sherlock sería algo fantástico. Me acorde de lo que James me había dicho y se lo comente se sorprendió por el dato y al instante se levanto del suelo aventando la capa en el proceso. Paso tres veces enfrente del retrato de Barnabás el Chiflado y se escucho un pequeño sonido al acercarme pude ver como en la pared de enfrente aquella que estaba vacía iba apareciendo una enorme puerta que se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una pequeña, me parecía tan familiar. Sherlock entro.

 

Le seguí el paso cargando la capa .Y al entrar pude darme cuenta de que esa habitación era exactamente igual a la mía, cerré la puerta, y esta desapareció. Sherlock estaba maravillado decía lo increíble que era y lo mucho que le había costado saber el secreto de este lugar y otras tantas cosas que no entendía por lo rápido que hablaba.

 

— Espera. ¿Sabías de este lugar Sherlock?

 

— ¡Oh John! Lo supe de pura casualidad y me puse a investigar de ello. Muchos pensaron que había sido destruida después de la guerra en Hogwarts. Pero aquí esta, es maravillosa. Recuérdame agradecerle a Potter. 

 

Sabía que no debí haber preguntado, pero la curiosidad es algo que Sherlock y yo compartíamos.

 

— Está bien. Pero ¿Por qué se parece a mi habitación?

 

Las orejas y mejillas de Sherlock se sonrojaron se puso nervioso y me miro de aquella manera que me decía lo mucho que me amaba sentí como si mil mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago.

 

— La sala toma la forma de aquello que deseas. — Dijo en un susurro.

 

— ¿Y tu deseas estar en mi habitación? ¿Por qué…?

 

— Porque quería estar a solas contigo.

 

Y esas mil mariposas revolotearon incluso más fuerte, se formo un nudo en mi estomago que llego hasta mi garganta, y mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado. Sentía el nerviosismo recorrer mi cuerpo acompañado del deseo. Mis ojos en ningún momento se apartaron de los de Sherlock ese par de ojos que me volvían loco, sus labios entreabiertos me invitaban a besarlo, no pude resistir más.

 

Con pequeños paso me acerque a él, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese como tantas veces lo había hecho pero ahora había una diferencia, ahora nadie nos detendría y con eso en mente algo cambio en mí.

 

Los besos se intensificaron se volvieron más salvajes, más necesitados. Trate de desvestirlo lo más lento posible para admirar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo y delinear cada parte de él. Nuestras ropas terminaron perdidas en algún punto de la habitación junto a la capa. Terminamos desnudos encima de la cama nuestros cuerpos danzaban al compás de sus gemidos, saboreé su piel como nunca lo había hecho, descubriendo su exquisito sabor. Pero para mí no era suficiente el simple roce de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, necesitaba más, necesitaba todo.

 

Empuje su cuerpo sobre la cama hasta que quedo boca arriba me posicione encima de su cuerpo y acaricie cada parte de su piel. De su boca salían entrecortados “John” que me volvían loco y me hacían querer complacerlo. Me aleje solo un poco de Sherlock. Para contemplarlo, su sonrojo aumento considerablemente opacando la blancura de su piel y haciéndolo más apetecible.

 

Mi mirada se concentraba en un solo punto de su anatomía que no había visto antes y me sentía extraño e inexperto ¿y si no era de tu agrado? O peor aun ¿si te hacía daño? Tomaste mi rostro con tus manos al leer el miedo que se reflejaba en mis ojos, me besaste apasionadamente mientras enredabas tus piernas en mi cintura y hacías que nuestras erecciones se friccionaran mutuamente. Se sentía condenadamente bien.

 

— Está bien John, yo también te deseo. ¿Puedes sentirlo?- dijo Sherlock mientras se restregaba mas contra mi erección.

 

— ¡Ah! Sherlock.

 

La timidez se esfumó de mi cuerpo me lance contra tu cuello llenándolo de pequeñas marcas y sé que te encantaba porque hacías lo mismo con el mío. Mis labios crearon un pequeño camino en tu pecho que iba delineando, saboreando y mordiendo en el proceso. Tome uno de tus rosados pezones entre mi boca y disfrute de tu sabor con mi lengua. Eso te volvió loco porque gritaste mi nombre a los cuatro vientos. Tomaba nota mental de todo aquello que te gustaba para encuentros futuros.

 

Seguía trazando el camino de tu abdomen con mis besos. Al llegar a tu ombligo me detuve y contemple los pequeños vellos que conducían hacia tu erección. Nunca había hecho esto y no se comparaba con todos los sueños húmedos que había tenido contigo. Esto era mil veces mejor. Tenía captada toda tu atención por completo. Tus ojos se entrecerraban en momentos por las caricias y los besos. Pero en el momento en que me atreví a tomar tu erección con mi mano temblorosa tus ojos se cerraron por completo disfrutando de la caricia.

 

No debía ser tan difícil ¿o sí? Empecé un ligero movimiento de vaivén lentamente acariciando desde la punta hasta la base. El líquido pre-seminal empezó a esparcirse en la punta de tu pene, las caricias provocaban irremediablemente que pequeños gemidos escaparan de tu boca, lo que me hacia acelerar el movimiento. El placer fusionado con el deseo escapaba por cada poro de tu piel. 

 

Y cuando tu mirada se encontró con la mía en tus ojos se reflejaba la lujuria que embriagaba tu cuerpo hasta el punto de la excitación. Descontrolando tu siempre calmada mente. Estabas tan cerca podía verlo en tus ojos. Acelere mas el movimiento de mi mano, tu cuerpo se sacudía descontrolado por el orgasmo que lo invadía, tomaste las sabanas entre tus manos, tus ojos se cerraban en una completa expresión de placer. Al final gritaste mi nombre esparciendo tu   
semen en mi mano y abdomen.

 

El simple hecho de observarte me descontrolaba por completo. Tu respiración se fue moderando lentamente. Abriste tus ojos y me dedicaste una pequeña sonrisa cansada tu mirada se dirigió a mi dura erección, la vergüenza volvió a apoderarse de mí y sentí como mis orejas se ponían rojas. Te acercaste más a mí, tomaste mi mano entre las tuyas y la acercaste a tu boca. Tu lengua jugó con cada uno de mis dedos, y sentí como si mi pene fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. 

 

— She…Sherlock. — mi voz sonó ronca que la desconocí, pero a ti pereció excitarte. —No creo…que debamos…

 

Me ignoraste por completo y seguías ensalivando dos de mis dedos, cuando terminaste soltaste mi mano y te recostaste nuevamente en la cama.

 

— Hazlo. Te quiero dentro de mi John. — de nuevo se formo un nudo en mi estomago. Tenía miedo. 

 

— ¿Y si te hago daño?

 

Te acercaste nuevamente a mí, pasaste tus brazos sobre mis hombros aprisionándome en un abrazo y me concediste un dulce beso de esos que me quitan el aliento.

 

— No lo harás.

 

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — te pregunte.

 

— Recuerda que yo lo sé todo.

 

No pude evitar sonreír. Te volví a besar mientras mi mano se perdía entre tus muslos y llegaba e ese pequeño orificio entre tus glúteos. Introduje uno de mis dedos lentamente mientras nuestro beso se volvía mas apasionado, trataba de no hacerte daño. Todo paso tan rápido cuando te acostumbraste a la intromisión y tus quejidos se convirtieron en gemidos que inundaban la habitación. No pude soportarlo más saque mis dedos, he introduje mi pene de una sola embestida.

 

Tu interior era cálido y estrecho. Tus piernas rodearon más mi cintura y empecé con un movimiento lento entrando y saliendo suavemente de tu interior. La habitación se lleno de gemidos, constantemente susurrabas mi nombre como estoy seguro que yo susurraba el tuyo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban bañados por el sudor, las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y tus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos. Había tocado una parte en tu interior que te hizo pedir “mas”. Repetí el mismo movimiento y tus gritos se intensificaron. Las embestidas se volvieron erráticas y menos profundas. Estaba el límite. 

 

— ¡Sherlock… ya no puedo más…!— te abrasaste mas fuerte a mí.

 

— ¡John… te amo! — soltaron tus labios mientras llegabas al orgasmo.

 

Y fue todo lo que necesite para sentir esa corriente eléctrica que viajaba por cada célula de mi cuerpo nublando mis sentidos y llegando al orgasmo. Estoy completamente seguro que grite tu nombre y tú el mío. Caímos rendidos en la cama cubiertos de sudor y la respiración agitada. Te atraje hacia mis brazos y te recosté en mi pecho. 

 

— Yo también te amo. — te susurre cerca de tu oreja. —Eso fue…

 

— ¡Increíble, fantástico, extraordinario! — me robaste un pequeño beso. —Te puedo asegura que fue todo menos aburrido.

 

— Parece que te ha fascinado.

 

— De hecho sí. Deberíamos repetirlo de nuevo…

 

— Las veces que quieras Sherlock…

 

Te abalanzaste sobre mí de nuevo en busca de otra ronda, que definitivamente no te iba a negar. 

 

— Feliz San Valentín John. — susurraste.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
